The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Roadrunner`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Serenade Empire` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,803) and the male parent is an undistributed, unnamed seedling identified as `G12-C1`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.